5thwavefandomcom-20200215-history
NPCs
Organisers - "Mr Banks'" Employees - Names are clearly symbollic/placeholders * Mr Banks - The provider of the funds, building, startup gear. Unseen in initial games * Mr Campbell - "The Mouthpiece" - A Thinker/Trump. Will be the PC's main point of contact from the start. * Mr Walker - "The Transport" - An electricity manipulator with the power to teleport himself and others. Quiet, older, should speak with an accident from a previous empowering event. Being paid a lot. * Mr Smith - "The Armourer" - Can provide any willing PCs with Red Ribboned swords in game one only, is otherwise a body modder. Also from a previous event. Governmental - will slowly ramp up response as games progress # Police - Head of Special Power Task Force will be a potential major NPC, diminish in importance then become important again once people can handle powers. To start with, emergency law will allow any Supe to be arrested and held without trial # Army - Very much a temporary group (in theory) If players get too murdery/violent true martial law will be inevitable, would be good to avoid that. # Foreign Agents recruiting - self explanatory, will offer very nice incentives # UK Government - Potentially fairly scary, some capes will be picked up and incorporated, and attacks on loved ones not out of the question. Heroes/Villains * Initially those that escape from camps - due to selection bias will not generally be law abiding. * Possibly one convoy that is being transported is destroyed by "human supremacists" -* false flag breakout * Either individuals or small groups gather gangs - initially slow as Brighton is a bad city to be a criminal in at first * Government will start allowing some specific, very scrutinised groups out to "play hero" - I like the idea of 3 main groups - 2 idiots, 1 very dangerous. ** "Golden Age" inspired ** "Dork Age" inspired ** A group of genuinely competent heroes - coordinate with police, all are armed and armoured, tactics and training * South American and Eastern European powered villain groups will send emissaries/scouts * People with a low dose of powerup - will go gradually inhuman, become a threat in some parts of town - Ordinary Human gangs use them as attack dogs? Specific Proposed NPCs * A water manipulator that carries a lot of water on him, hits armored vans. (is a security guard?) * Centre of Incident Danger - Shadow Conjurer with a compulsion to kill others that have empowering organism * A cowardly Trump that has the power to give their normal best friend a combo platter of super powers, who is running around as a vigilante * Apocalypse Stoppers - Super morally ambiguous, though probably sensible. Currently throwing money at Cartels and African Warlord, looking to nurture non-Eschaton powers to a level where they can help. * A person who has the power to cause shadow balls and other darkness related things (specific Blaster), they are found being attacked by citizens and being called a witch/demon, the aim is to get the player team to rescue them and then for them to slowly lose control over their powers. * Someone who has accidentally encased a few people in wood, found crying/talking to the tree prisons, promising to get help, cue PCs. * Someone who looks like an angel, and claims to be one, possible religious epihphany and is fighting 'demons' for 'the cause' and classifies each person depending on their powers, may encourage PCs to join his crusade, or turn on them when they seem unwilling. * Vigilante found standing over the body of/leaving the house of one of the government processing agents. Tells the players that "We all have to look out for each other, now that we're brothers and sisters. Who will treat us with the respect we deserve if we do not command it from them?". Leader of a vigilante/anti-gov group working for Variant rights.